User talk:AColRose
go ahead, but you should really look at what you're publishing if it's related to the sharingan. also go ahead for the other thing Per (This is my stage now!) 01:09, June 22, 2017 (UTC) As long as you're not copying my words or ideas exactly on your page, and you're just using it as a base, then yeah you can link it. -Lady Komainu (talk) 03:06, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Deletion and First Warning Hi. Your Eye of the Abyss and Ethereal Guardian Magic respectively have been deleted. They are both, for the most part, directly influenced by Susanoo and the Sharingan/Rinnegan of the Naruto series respectively. While we don't mind you taking inspiration from other series, ultimately you need to find a way to make your Magic, to a degree, original. Blatantly copying the Sharingan and Rinnegan's techniques is not the way to do that. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:49, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply bro, of course you can use it. Welocme to the fanon by the way, if you need anything else, just give me a call. CM6 20:35, June 23, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 It's not a template, it is formatting, but I can't explain how to do it. Also, if you are planning to use it in the same way I do on my page, I am going to have to ask you not to. It is something that is unique to my personal Manual of Style or formatting that is one of the reasons why my articles stand out. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Auugh You are beating me in top contributor of the week how dare you jk, jk Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:14, June 26, 2017 (UTC) So what if it was Crona as a faceclaim and used Blood Devil Slayer Magic? Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:48, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Nice, was approved to make a slayer btw, you should open up a Q tab and multitask like I do It's a lot easier to chat that way Boopity beep bo (talk) 02:13, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm already writing a story. It's called Fairy Tail: Leviathan. The first chapter in on fanfictionBatman5295 (talk) 20:54, June 27, 2017 (UTC)Batman5295 You need to go into specifics, then. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) EYYY with whut? Also you already almost have more contributions then me in a week than I did in a month, ;-; Boopity beep bo (talk) 04:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC) lmao I'll be back and working on thurday mon-wed is my time off from the internet kinda Boopity beep bo (talk) 05:13, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re-Blazing Soul Yeah, I'm always up for new members. gives people a good excuse to set up an RP. Anyway, I've already got a bunch of details for my guild all flushed out, strength, people of note, stuff like that, so i'm not looking for a powerhouse. give me a rundown of them and we can talk. also, if it helps, when you ad a message to someone's talk page, leave four of these ~ at the end. it'll add a signature, link to your talk page, and profile name. makes it easier for people to respond to you and know who you are. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:36, June 29, 2017 (UTC) more information is always good. Not sure what you mean by her being at her peek without enhancements, but we can get to that. How about personality? is she a homebody, or like to travel? prefers being alone, or enjoyes other people's company? hobbies? stuff like that. Also, don't know if you saw, but I've already got someone named Raven in my guild. Raven Tyran Flame Lizard (talk) 03:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you wanted to change the name, i'm pretty sure there's a way to do it. it's not something you have to do, but figured you should know she won't be the only Raven in the guild. most of that works. not quite sure about the whole, split personality thing. having a side ot her that goes on a murderous rampage seems like she'd qualify more for a dark mage, or mental patent, rather than a member of a guild who works out in the open. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:17, June 29, 2017 (UTC) so basically, she has a sort of shutdown period; any excess stress or feeling of helplessness and she turns her emotions off for a bit. That's actually pretty clever. it also give me a bit of an idea for a story, if your interested in hearing about that at some point. Anyways, yeah, she might be a good fit. young person trying to find her lot in life, probably the perfect place for her. any other details you want to hash out? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:51, June 29, 2017 (UTC) It'd be for an RP. Considering she's afraid of hospitals, I figure it'd be real hard for her to receive medical attention. she could be injured, or just sick, whichever, and show up in Mero city looking for help. Blazing Soul's first master was forced to retire, and has since taken up working as the guild's doctor. or hospital, just some messy old hut in the middle of nowhere. Might be a good introduction story. get to know people, that kind of thing. Any questions? You might want to beef up her character page a bit too though. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:10, June 29, 2017 (UTC). If she's an enchanter, does she really need another magic? also, did you want a better picture? that gif is kind of choppy. Did you read up on the guild and stuff, or did you want to save that for the RP? no spoilers, and such? Unfortunately not. Wiki coding has always been beyond me. If you ask |Aru about it though, He's one of the Admins. i'm pretty sure he was the one who did mine. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:26, June 29, 2017 (UTC) so she has full bolt magic when she's... conscious, let's say. then you want something darker for her shut down half to use. I may have something for that, if you want to look it over. also, is her name Rose? because I think that'd work much more for he whole character ark. "A beautiful pretty thing, that still has thorns. Rose seems more innocent than Raven, too. https://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=list&tags=ruby_rose&pid=0 here you go. browse, take your pick, the whole shebang. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I mean... It's sort of like a defence mechanism. She feels stressed out or sad, her brain will switch off her emotions to prevent her from feeling it. Sort of like how adrenalin stops you from feeling pain for a little bit. Unfortunately, this also means she losses her empathy for a while, hence the cold, uncaring personality. next to the edit button, there's a dropdown tab with the option for "History" and "Rename". just that simple. If using Rose bugs you, I could help you try and come up with another name. Or... worse case scenario, we could find you a different picture altogether. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:55, June 29, 2017 (UTC) So are you open to new names? want suggestions? If it helps, I've got this. Blood Seal Magic. I've mostly used it for brawlers so far, rough and tumble fighters. but with the way it works, it's certainly got a darker aspect to it. check out some of the users if it interests you. I drew the weapons for them myself. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:10, June 29, 2017 (UTC) go ahead for your doll race, but next time shorten it to a paragraph please also it depends on the element of devil slayer magic, and whether or not you have fulfilled the criteria - it seems that you've got everything but I dunno about one complete character of reasonable quality Per (This is my stage now!) 22:33, June 29, 2017 (UTC) yo I'm back Back in black I hit the sack I've been too long I'm glad to be back Yes, I'm let loose From the noose That's kept me hanging about I've been looking at the sky 'Cause it's gettin' me high Forget the hearse 'cause I never die I got nine lives Cat's eyes Abusin' every one of them and running wild Boopity beep bo (talk) 23:07, June 29, 2017 (UTC) What element did you wish to do before I say yes or no? 23:31, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, that would be one way to do it. My thought was a little more... basic. Think of it this way, she went into shutdown mode at some point and absorbed a monster to use blood seal magic. She's somewhat aware of it, but afraid to bring out the weapon because she isn't quite sure how it works. In shutdown mode, she won't use full bolt magic because, in her mind, she feels safer using a weapon. Sort of a baser instinct sort of thing, "How do I defend myself? find a weapon." how's that sit with ya? Flame Lizard (talk) 02:49, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Don't know. maybe she was experimenting and thought it was a sort of enchantment, and in the middle of the ritual got attacked? Found some book in the back of a library and figured she'd give it a try? Or maybe someone else did it to/for her. Maybe her Raven personality did it for her, after Rose read about it in a book? she was attacked by a monster, and to get rid of it, Raven used that to turn it into a weapon. how's that work for ya? That bit I included for only some of the weapons. Some are docile, some, not so much. But when summoned, they hear the voice of the monster, so you could play with that however you like. THe monster could be more docile, and Raven just ignores it. also, if you wanted, I could help you design one. power, appirance, personality. I could even draw up a picture, if you like. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:24, June 30, 2017 (UTC) That could work. Ignoring it would definitely be an option, but I'm not sure about them being one and the same. if anything, it would sort of be like she'd have a third personality, one that only comes across as a voice in her head. I'm not sure her going insane would work either. Mind, I'm not exactly sure what you define as insane, so that could just be me. You know, I've been wanting to do a scythe like weapon for Blood Seal magic for a while, sounds like a good chance to pull that off. have you taken a look at some of the others I've done? Or have any design cues you want to pull from? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Well, the hitch is that the weapon only has a voice after it's been summoned. So in everyday life, Rose wouldn't hear a thing. if you wanted to go the rout of Raven being the one who did the ritual, Rose might not even know about it. If Rose doesn't summon the weapon, Raven would be the only one to hear it talk to her. Ah, I see. When you said insane, I thought more as "Unstable". You know, cold, emotionless, quick to lash out. Basically assuming everyone around her is a threat. If it helps, check out these three. Geno Azteck, Xiao Ming, Keel. I went for a bit more of an organic look to these things. Seeing as how they're summoned through a blood ritual, I thought that was more fitting. take a look and let me know if that changes anything for you. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:07, June 30, 2017 (UTC) So did that give you any ideas? also, as a side note, I'm not sure someone with an insane bloodlust would make a good member of a legal guild. life for them would be pretty hard, so if Raven came out at every hardship there might be a problem. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:55, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Ah, my bad. I guess my main concern is, can she be talked down? Reasoned with? Stuff like that. Who knows, maybe that could be a part of our RP, if you're up for it. How about the weapon then? I could just make a design and you could tweak it as I go. THey also have names, and each get their own little quirk. Have any ideas for that? Flame Lizard (talk) 05:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 13:57, June 30, 2017 (UTC) maaaate did you learn where we rp at? Boopity beep bo (talk) 19:43, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Ooh where? And ya', but try to make a female one. I can't think of any besides Hel, and I want it to be an equal number of male and female. Boopity beep bo (talk) 20:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC) So how does that work, then..? Boopity beep bo (talk) 20:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Oh Boopity beep bo (talk) 20:50, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I read that Rose, Rayliegh, whatever she is now, was joining a guild-'' ''Boopity beep bo (talk) 21:10, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Ooh cool maybe Kali should join too idk Boopity beep bo (talk) 21:24, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I did? Boopity beep bo (talk) 21:32, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Well Idk hmm Boopity beep bo (talk) 21:53, June 30, 2017 (UTC) that would cool we need to revive this group lmao Boopity beep bo (talk) 22:14, June 30, 2017 (UTC) well, whenever you get on we need ya' Boopity beep bo (talk) 22:35, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Kali Genesis What do you think so far...? Boopity beep bo (talk) 23:21, June 30, 2017 (UTC) which is kinda weird, tbh Boopity beep bo (talk) 23:53, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ded Boopity beep bo (talk) 00:03, July 1, 2017 (UTC) so wyd now? Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:34, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Me likey Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:38, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I wanna see Kali verus Rey it would be great and if you wanna add that little blurb of history before Kali was discovered by Genesis, be my guest Boopity beep bo (talk) 04:04, July 1, 2017 (UTC) you think so? I think Rey has more experiance tbh Boopity beep bo (talk) 04:33, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I feel that if Kali was in her insane kinda mode, she could do either tbh Boopity beep bo (talk) 05:18, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Remi First of all, welcome to Reminiscence, I hope you and Xavier will enjoy your stay. To answer your question we will most likely not have an S-Class in a long time as in the Guild Ace Trials those who get past Round 1 and do well in Round 2 will get S-Class and the person who loses Round 3 will automatically get S-Class while the other, of course, getting Guild Ace. So S-Class may take a while but it depends on numbers in the guild of course! Another thing is that since you joined the guild we have a link for you to join our Discord chat. You don't have to join but I will highly recommend it so you can talk to fellow guildmates as well as getting to know what is going on in the guild! https://discord.gg/7Yzsr7h Other than that I would ask you to wait as I try to post up jobs Xavier can do and please PM me in discord or send me a message here if you have any problems! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 10:22, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I don't think I have one lmao can it be accessed from a computer? Boopity beep bo (talk) 16:17, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I made an accounton der '' ''Boopity beep bo (talk) 17:41, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I did already. '' ''So what do I do now..? Boopity beep bo (talk) 17:45, July 1, 2017 (UTC) okie mate Boopity beep bo (talk) 23:46, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I really wanna see Kali and Ray fight now you can bring your characters into my group if you want like their history's don't have to be complete. Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:28, July 2, 2017 (UTC) I see. That could be a fun avenue to explore, and I might have an idea for that in the rp. Anything else you can think of? also, I noticed you changed her name again lol. Is this one what your going with? Yeah, that could work, maybe you could have it where it absorbs the blood from whoever it cuts. Sort of like a Vampire (or mosquito). Just being able to control an opponents blood might be a little overpowered. Also, I might be able to have a pic done for Wednesday. I'll post it when I've got it to get some feedback. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:07, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Alright, fair enough. I'll change the character names on the pages for ya. Yeah, that could work. Did you have a name for it in mind? because they have them too. I've got a pic about... three quarters drawn up. Might have it up for you tonight to take a look at. Anyways, how's the character work coming? Have any plans for her? Flame Lizard (talk) 02:33, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Image Ok, so on top of that last message, I got the pic for your weapon done. Let me know what you think. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nosferatu.png. I gave it a pending name of Nosferatu, you know, because of the blood sucking thing. what do you think? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:34, July 5, 2017 (UTC) It's basically an old timey name for a Vampire. Like how Werewolf is the same as a lycanthrope. I figured it was a good fit since it sucks up blood, and just calling it Dracula or Alucard seemed sort of cheep to me. You can add it as a pic on Ray's page, Or I can, if you want. As for powers, given Raven's personality, I think the blood syphoning thing is a pretty good fit. Seems to match what I've read about Raven's mannerisms; nothing flashy, just swift, efficient, and brutal. How's that work for ya? so, final question, would you be down for an RP at some point? I've got two that're close to ending, so I'm looking for a new partner. Might help ya flush out a history too, while your at it. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:42, July 5, 2017 (UTC) That could be cool, it'd be like a charge up attack. The power could depend on how much blood she's absorbed or something. Did you want help writing down the section for the page? So story wise, how about her entry into the guild? She could be hurt, warn out, sick... Some other sort of debilitating status. She's afraid to go to the hospital, so one of my guild members finds her and brings her to Jaina, basically a hermit doctor. After that we just sort of go with the flow for a bit. You have any ideas? Flame Lizard (talk) 05:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Whaddup my dood I think I finally have a solid idea for Harrow. Boopity beep bo (talk) 17:00, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ehmm....i dunno how to read messeges so here XD Does it work??? That could work. Get a short enough conversation to get across that a hospital would be a bad idea. any ideas for a story after that? Shown around town, go on a small job, maybe touch on her alternate personality a bit? So hey, did you want help with the weapon part of her page? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:09, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Yo, yo, yo what's up-'' ''Boopity beep bo (talk) 15:44, July 9, 2017 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I just started writing Troy's story on fanfiction.net. It's called Fairy Tail: Leviathan. Be sure to review. Hope you like it. Batman5295 (talk) 18:36, August 24, 2017 (UTC)Batman5295